Aspects of the present invention relate to a fire protection module for wall and/or ceiling openings and a method for fastening a fire protection module at a wall or ceiling.
In the construction industry it is required to integrate or provide a wall or ceiling opening in a wall or a ceiling or to guide pipelines through said wall or ceiling opening. Here, flammable or potentially melting pipelines are guided through the wall and ceiling openings, so that in case of a fire due to the burning or melting of the pipelines, openings develop, through which the fire can further spread through the building. For this reason it is known to arrange fire protection modules with an intumescent material at such wall and ceiling openings with flammable pipelines guided through them. The intumescent material increases the volume, i.e., expands in case of a fire under the effects of heat and thus seals the opening developing due to the melting or flammable pipe. Additionally, cold smoke and water tightness is required.
When guiding non-flammable pipes and/or pipelines through a wall and ceiling opening in a structure or a building it is only required to plug an existing gap, particularly an annular gap, between the pipes with mineral wool and to seal a fire protection module at both sides with a sealant against smoke and water. Here, fire protection modules may also be used as ceiling or wall penetrations without intumescent material.
DE 90 11 951 U1 shows a fire protection element for ceiling penetrations. A fire protection plate is held at one flange of an angular sheet metal by way of a bend and, at a free flange, penetrations are embodied to accept fastening elements.